Melissa and the Misfits
by JimmyGeorge
Summary: Melissa starts out at Hogwarts with her friend Kya. Its Hogwarts so what mysteries will lie behind the doors? Harry and OOC pairing MADE FRO FRIEND AND SUMMARY SUCKS BUT WHATEVER I'M YOUNG!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Melissa here is the story I promised you even if its a little late.**

There I was standing at the door. Just waiting I don't really know what I as waiting for. It just felt like someone was going to come. Somone or something. Then after I finally left, it came. The letter came saying I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was right, it was coming. My escape. I showed the letter to my mom. At first she looked confused then worried and at last happy.

"I'm so happy for you!Your going to become a great witch, Melissa."

"Thanks. Now I got to orry how I'm going to say goodbye to my friends."

"Have fun"

I started calling my friends, first Kya, Caroline, Then Karla, and so on.

Kiki started to freak out as I was leaving. Caroline seemed upset.

But little did I know Kya would be going to Hogwarts too!

My mom had come with to Diagon Alley to shop for my school stuff. And as I walked in the store to get my familiar,thats when I saw Kya. Who would've figured she would be buying a cat. Cats made her feel happy because they always looked like they were smiling.

I rushed to her, quietly, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and screamed.

"MELISSA!" And started to get real ethusiastic. Well who wouldn't.

I screamed "KYA! HOLY SHIT!"

As most girls jump around giggiling like maniacs, we just smiled like idiots. For the rest of the time I just shopped with Kya. I asked her when she knew she was a said she knew when she was 5 because she found some old photo albums with moving pictures than just put the pieces together. We were looking forward to the school year, teh escape and , of course, the HOT boys. One thing I was looking forward to is that the worldwide famous izard Harry potter was going to attend to. I wonder what he's like.

We were at the platform. It took us ages to find how to get onto it though. The train helper person looked at us like we were loony. When we got on the train we shared a cart with a miss Hermione Granger. She was nice and I kind of wanted to be her friend. She left momentarily to go help find a boy naed Neville's toad. And we were left to our randomness. It was going to be a long ride, but very short.


	2. The Sorting

We had arrived. Lookng upon this castle was higher than my expectations were.I had heard about what it would look like. All of its mysteries hidden behind those brick walls. . Secretive. I couldn't wait until I could unravel the mystery that was Hogwarts.

We had gotten out of the boats that took us to Hogwarts about fifteen minutes ago. The thing I hated most about Hogwarts already had to be.. the stairs. There was just so many steps that I couldn't fathom climbing up all them. As Professor McGonagall came out to tell us what was going to happn once we went inside the dining room. Than I heard the door open and lay my eyes on what was one of the most beauiful sights I would ever see. I stared up at the ceiling, there were candles. And I heard Hermione saying " ...I read about it in Hogwarts:A History" I guessed she knew alot about Hogwarts.

Right in front of the main table for all staff was this peculiar hat. It looked as if it had eyes and a mouth. The Professor said to gasther around and was going to call names to be sorted into their house and how our houses will be like our families. Thhe first name she called was Hermione Granger. She went up rather panicky as I saw. And with a happy sense the Sorting Hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" And cherring started all around. I almost didn't hear when Susan Bones got called. I started to panic and didn't hear what house she was sorted in. Professor McGonagall called up Draco Malfoy. The hat didn't even touch his head before he was sorted in Slytherin. And just then I heard Ron Weasley say " There's not a with or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." And there I was standing as she called Kya's name. She looked really scared. It took the hat a few moments to decide what house she would be sorted in. Then yelled " Slytherin!" She had this shocked, but happy looking face and hopped to the Slytherin table. Inside I knew she was a good witch, and would never go bad. After Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, she called up my name. I went slowly up to it and as it had done for Draco Malfoy, called Gryffindor before it really touched my head, And the cherring continued. The moment of truth, the one that everyone was waitng for. Harry Potter's name was called. As he was sitting there I could see his lips moving and was wondering if anyone else could too. I saw him mouthing " not slytherin. not slytherin." In the end the Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor. The entire Grffindor table cheere louder than they had for everyone else. This famous boy came and sat next to me. At that moment I knew great things were to happen this year for me.


End file.
